


Beautiful

by melikaioke



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't think she is beautiful anymore, so Bill showed her just how beautiful she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The lights were off again, he sighed softly and closed the hatch behind him. He didn’t think he could take many more nights like this.

Bill moved through the quarters and near his rack. She was buried under the blankets, it was how he found her many nights.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, putting them back on he moved closer to where she was. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to acknowledge him. When she did he pulled his hand away and watched her, the covers moved slowly, revealing her freshly bald head. She sat up, leaning against the cold metal of the ships walls.

“You are home late.”

Laura moved over so he could sit, Bill did, letting go of a heavy sigh.

“There were some problems in the CIC.”

A small hum escaped her lips as she moved to lie on her side. Bill got up with a low grunt and went over to the light switches. He turned one on and it illuminated the main room of their quarters. Laura closed her eyes instantly at the intrusion, slowly she let them open so they could adjust to the lack of darkness. Bill turned to her, a frown coming to his face as he looked over at her. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red.

“What’s the matter?”

Laura’s free hand quickly wiped over her cheek, trying to remove any evidence of her tears. She shook her hand, and that caused him to sigh again. After all this time, all these years he got silence.

“Laura…”

She moved, sitting up in the rack and pulling the sheets to her body. She bit at her lip but that didn’t help as the tears started to stream down her face. Bill let his head fall, his eyes closing for a moment as his heart ached.

“Have you looked at me?”

He lifted his head and started towards her.

“I mean really looked at me…my hair is gone. I can barely eat, and when I do it is a battle to keep it down throughout the day. And the people, they don’t say anything but my gods I know what they are thinking.”

Bill moved to her and sat down, his hand going to her knee. “I look at you every single day. And I don’t see this frail women you see, but a strong leader, a beautiful lover…”

Laura closed her eyes, letting her head fall slightly as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

“I’m not beautiful…not anymore.”

He leaned to her, taking his hand and lifting her chin so she would look at him. “Laura, you are beyond beautiful.”

She snorted, lightly rolling her eyes.

“Sick and bald…how can anyone love something like that?”

Bill bit his lip, his hand slipping from her chin as he got up and left the rack. Laura watched him, her eyes slightly wide. Were her words true? Did he not love her anymore because of this disease? Trying to control her tears she looked around the room, but she was once again unsuccessful. She let her head fall against her knees, soft sobs escaping her throat as her biggest fear rose to a reality. Within a matter of minutes the sound of buzzing reached her ears. Slowly she lifted her head and listened, her green eyes moved towards the room it seemed to be coming from. Laura moved and got up from the rack, crossing the living area of the quarters she walked towards the head. The door was partially closed, and after hesitating a bit she pushed open the door.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the sight before her. Black locks that were speckled with gray were on the floor, counter and the shoulders of his navy blue uniform.

“Bill..”

He didn’t move, didn’t even look away from the task at hand. He firmly held his electric shaver in his hand and continued to pass it through his thick hair. She continued to watch it fall to the floor, unable to stop him. When he was done he set down the shaver, washed his hands and ran them over his now bald head. He reached for a clean towel and dried himself off, wiping the hair that was on his shoulders away. Pursing his lips slightly he turned around the face her, “There, now we are bald together.”

The corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile. She moved closer to him and reached up to touch his cheek. Her hand continued after a moment until it reached his bald head. Bill smiled down at her touch and placed his own hand against his wrist.

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
